She's The Reason
by flare-hugs
Summary: He was left with a baby. He has no idea why the baby is crying. He offers everything he has but it didn't work. Who will save this man from this misery? Find out!. This is definitely a RuHaru. For those who HATE this pair then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Slam Dunk.

I've warned you. Don't read if you hate Ruharu!

* * *

Kaede Rukawa a man in his mid-twenties was suddenly awakened by the crying of an eight-month old baby girl named Abigail. It was one in the morning and the said man is definitely not a morning person. Standing up and proceeding to the room next to his, he decided to pick up and rock the baby in his arms.

"Now, now stop crying. This is you're mom's fault. If she didn't leave you here then we are both not whining. You would be sleeping peacefully in your mother's arm and as for me, I can get all the sleep that I want without anyone disturbing."

After all those words, the baby seem to stopped from her crying but then resumed it after a minute enough to awaken every soul living in the floor they are staying at.

"Abi stop crying. Your mom will return soon I hope" while cradling the baby.

"Ssh. . . You're not even wet so stop crying will you?"

The baby seemed to understand what her uncle's telling her. She stopped crying and was brought back to her crib. The impatient uncle returned to his room, as he was about to get the tick of his sleep, he heard another cry. Impatience is getting into he's nerve as he instantly got up and went to the baby. Without taking the baby in his arm he started humming so as to make the baby stop. The baby didn't care if her uncle is humming or singing, her crying gets louder and louder as time passes.

"Okay fine Abi." He again cradled the baby in his arms.

"This is the deal. I'll give you all my collector items basketball shoes and I'll even name the new game software that i am developing now after you if only you stop crying and go back to sleep".

Still the baby remained crying.

"What the . . . Abi I'm getting pissed. This is my final offer to you. I'll give you half of my estate and I will transfer all my bank accounts in your name. See you'll secure your own future if you only shut your crying mouth and go to sleep."

"_This baby is getting on my nerves. I love her but I can't tolerate this any longer. Where the hell is Karen?"_

_

* * *

Reviews, comments and suggestions are highly appreciated.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Slam Dunk.

I've warned you. Don't read if you hate Ruharu!

* * *

Recaling his conversation with Karen hours ago. . .

"_Please Kaede?"_

"_No"_

"_But no one will look after Abi! Please, please, please?"_

"_No. Give her to Mom and Dad or to any of your friends."_

"_I swear I already asked all my friends and none of them can babysit my beautiful baby and Mom and Dad are back at Tokyo for an important business trip. They might return here next week."_

"_Hire someone."_

"_Hire? Kaede is that you? You want somebody, a stranger too look after your niece?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What? You're such a ruthless and heartless uncle. What if the nanny that I'll hire will kidnap Abi or kill her? If that happens the only person to blame is my beloved cold hearted twin brother!"_

"_Hn . ."_

"_Kaede are you even listening?"_

"_Tell me again why you're here." Kaede is now annoyed by his sister._

"_Because I need my dearest handsome YOUNGER brother to take good care as in good care of her wonderful niece because her beautiful mommy needs to spend her weekend in Italy with her loving husband alone or else their marriage will be at a high stake. So please Kaede watch Abi for me this weekend. Please?"_

"_Take her with you."_

"_What? I can't. This will be our second honeymoon and Andrei is serious about this. Either we go together without Abi or he'll go all alone and not return. Kaede can't you understand I love my husband, I don't know what to do if without him!"_

"_Aa. ."_

"_Is that all what you can say? Kaede don't you pity your lovely sister and your cute little niece? I'll return your kindness someday. Please, please, please brother please, plea. . ."_

"_Fine! But only for this weekend"_

_

* * *

_**Sorry for not updating fast I had problems with my computer** **that's why.**

**Reviews, comments, suggestions are highly appreciated  
**


End file.
